


comment fic short

by bornof_sorrow (wintersfire)



Category: Captive Prince - Freece
Genre: Captive Prince - Freeform, Comment Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfire/pseuds/bornof_sorrow





	comment fic short

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Captive Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8174) by freece. 



****

****

 

****

 

**Title** : Kith and Kin  
 **Rating:** PG13 for implied predatory sexual interest I suppose.  
 **Characters** : Captive Prince: Auguste, Regent, possible future Regent/Laurent implied, pre-story  
 **Disclaimer:** [](http://freece.livejournal.com/profile)[**freece**](http://freece.livejournal.com/)  's story and people not mine  
 **A/N:** posted as a comment fic but wanted it to hand here.

From the prompt by [](http://24-centuries.livejournal.com/profile)[**24_centuries**](http://24-centuries.livejournal.com/)  _Regent+Auguste, with Laurent where Auguste warns his Uncle that he's seen how the Regent looks at Laurent and Auguste won't stand for it ... so basically, Regent is perving on Oblivious!Laurent who is being protected by BAMF!Auguste :D_

“Uncle”

 

Auguste laid his hand on his uncle's arm. They were alone in the passageway but Auguste could still hear Laurent's high treble as he shouted to his friends in the inner courtyard.

 

“I've seen you.”

 

The older man shook off the restraining hand and looked at Auguste. The look had within it a great deal of assumed nonchalance and his uncle's usual cool restraint but there was also anger and, for a moment, a flare of something even stronger. 

 

Auguste forced himself not to stiffen or recoil but instead concentrated on his absolute conviction being apparent in his own eyes and voice.

 

“I have _seen_ you. And it _must not be_. Do you understand me? I will kill you first.”

 

The other man drew in a breath, precursor to some outraged denial but Auguste raised a hand in rebuttal.

 

“Don't. I have watched and I have seen and _I know_. If you insist my father will come to know too, as will Laurent. But that is not yet necessary.” 

 

For a moment Auguste was transfixed by the other man's struggle to contain his rage. He watched the powerful shoulders and arms twitch as he held back the blow he surely wished to deal. Oh, yes, Auguste has heard all the stories and verified many. But the blow did not come. It would, but not today, not like this. That was far too obvious for his father's only brother.

 

Auguste straightened feeling the dizzy wash of adrenaline and confrontation through his blood and bones. He looked away, glancing at the stone floor and the faint gleam of reflected sunlight. Was he really saying these things? Making them real?

 

He looked back at his uncle and his face was now smooth and open, almost pleasant.”Am I now free to leave nephew?”

 

Auguste moved aside and watched the retreating back until it was almost at the turn of the passageway. He spoke again, the words almost wondering but absolutely sure. “I will kill you”. He knew by the slight hesitation as he turned the corner that his uncle had heard him.


End file.
